


A Connotation of Infinity

by nightflyer42



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Stargazing, on a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflyer42/pseuds/nightflyer42
Summary: Just us, the stars and the ocean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to post this tiny thing here yesterday.  
> Title stolen from the eponymous poem of e.e. cummings

 

They had stopped for the night. The boat was swaying with the relentless churning of the ocean. When Will closed his eyes, he imagined it as a gigantic creature, breathing, curled asleep, holding them in its watery embrace and keeping them safe. The only sounds were the creaking of the boat, the waves and Hannibal’s soft breathing in the bunk next to him. It felt infinite, the darkness below and the darkness above, bedecked with the splendor of the Milky Way, as if the night would never end and they would stay here forever, suspended, bathed in the cold light of the stars. Only Hannibal’s warm weight grounded him in the present.

A slight movement caught Will’s eye and leaned closer to the window. A bright meteor streaked across the sky, and another, and another. He laughed quietly in delight, squirming to adjust his position in the tight space, and Hannibal’s breathing audibly changed.

“Will? What is so amusing?” Hannibal’s voice was sleepy but alert.

“I am sorry I woke you, but maybe it’s better like this. Look up now.” Will pulled him closer and pointed through the window at the light streaked sky, more and more meteors leaving their blazing trails.

“Ah.” Hannibal sounded almost wistful. “They are quite lovely. Do you want to go up on the deck, the viewing angle will be better?”

Will debated leaving the warm bunk and decided against it. He arranged them until Hannibal was pressed across the length of his back and both of them could look at the small portion of sky visible through the window. Then he settled back and sighed in contentment.

“I refuse to move. I am perfectly happy here, unless you want to go?”

Hannibal pressed a kiss to his nape and nuzzled his hair.

“I am perfectly happy as well, my dear. Now, let’s watch the Heavens fall.”

They watched in silence for a long time, until they finally drifted off, legs intertwined and Hannibal’s hand settled on Will’s heart.

Below them, the ocean breathed endlessly.


End file.
